


Drive in Saturday

by gay_for_rey1999



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pining, Smut, s1 e4 rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: Betty pays a visit to Jughead in the projection booth in 1.04





	Drive in Saturday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reignofthefandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reignofthefandoms/gifts).



> I was inspired by a one shot I read by forasecondtherewedwon ;) their stuff is all so amazing, check them out
> 
> Also, this fic goes out to my girl Kay, she's out there killing it at her new job<3

Jughead looked around morosely at the cluttered projection booth. All his stuff was already packed away, ready to move on to the next place he managed to set up camp. There were film canisters and old posters everywhere, and a lot of garbage from Jughead himself pilfering food from the concession stand below. More often than not, that’s where he got his dinner, shimmying the lock on the door to grab as much food as he could without making it noticeable. 

He heaved a sigh as the warning to connect the second film reel flashed in the corner of the screen outside, and he grabbed the giant wheel labelled “Rebel Without a Cause” and secured it in place. The movie choice was a no brainer. Betty’s suggestion would have won him over no matter what, but the James Dean flick held a special place in his heart. It was the movie that solidified his friendship with the blonde beauty, way back when they were only five years old. 

It was his first ever trip to the Drive-In, and Betty was sitting between him and Archie, holding the bucket of popcorn bigger than her entire torso. While Archie kept trying to get them to play a game with him, he and Betty had been entranced by the movie. And from that memory, a fantasy formed in prepubescent Jughead’s brain that teenage Jughead still clung to. He always wanted to take Betty on a date, just the two of them, in FP’s old pickup truck to the Twilight Drive-In, and watch Rebel Without a Cause. There would be plenty of candy and popcorn, as well as blankets to cozy up under and maybe- 

No. No matter how badly he wanted it, Jughead always tried his hardest to keep his thoughts about his blonde best friend as innocent as possible. Every time his mind wandered to what might be under those pristine sweaters she always wore, he felt dirty and dishonorable. After all, she deserved better than to have one of her closest friends mentally defiling her like that.

A sharp knock on the door interrupted his millionth reimagining of his fantasy date with Betty, startling him out of his daydream. Jughead made his way cautiously to the door, and was surprised to see Betty Cooper herself on the other side of it. 

“Hey, Juggie, is it alright if I hang out in here for a bit?” she asked sweetly. “I promise I won’t distract you from your job.”

“Betty,” he breathed, still surprised that she was there. “Of course, come on in.” He moved aside to let her through the door, and she perched on the edge of the thin cot, which still had his sleeping bag sprawled on top of it. 

“So what brings you up here?” he asked casually. “Aren’t Veronica and Kevin here, too?”

“What, I can’t hang out with my best friend?” she fired back teasingly. “I missed you this summer, and you don’t talk to us at school any more since you’ve been avoiding Archie.” Jughead pulled a pained expression at the mention of the conflict between him and his other best friend. “Don’t worry, Jug, I’m not going to ask you about it, I just want to hang out with you.”

Jughead breathed a sigh of relief and plopped down on the cot next to her, leaning back against the wall behind it. Betty emulated his position, and they both sighed at the same time. 

“Ms Grundy agreed to leave town,” Betty whispered. “My mom intimidated her into leaving, but I think she should have gone to jail.”

“Agreed,” Jughead grumbled, turning his head to look at her. Even in the dim light of the projection booth, she was breathtaking. Her soft features and sharp chin made for a stunning side profile, which was not a common feat. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, and she seemed to sense it.

“Stop staring,” she said with a slight grin. When he didn’t respond, she gave an embarrassed chuckle. “I can feel your eyes on me, stop it.”

“You’re so beautiful,” he sighed, unable to stop himself. Betty froze and so did he, and she turned her head slowly to look at him. 

“What did you say?” she whispered, disbelieving. She was giving him the chance to take it back, but a girl like her deserved to know just how breathtaking she is. 

“I said you’re beautiful, Betty,” he repeated, heart in his throat. Betty looked at him like a deer in headlights, green eyes wide with surprise. Then, a faint blush dusted her cheeks, and she glanced down at his lips. Her face inched toward his, and then it was his turn to freeze in surprise. 

“Tell me to stop, and I will,” she whispered, her mouth less than an inch away from his. Jughead said nothing. Instead, he surged forward and captured her lips with his. She made a small squeak before melting into the kiss. One of his hands braced against the thin mattress, while the other held the back of Betty’s head. She, too, braced on the mattress, and her free hand cupped his cheek.

Jughead kissed her eagerly, trying to convey to her just how beautiful he thought she was. Part of him was still completely stunned that he was actually kissing Betty freaking Cooper. That disbelief faded away, however, when Betty flicked her tongue against his lips, and he allowed her entrance with a light groan. She moaned, too, as their tongues stroked against each other, and Jughead felt his pants starting to get tight.

Suddenly, she moved to straddle his lap, bracketing his hips with her knees. Jughead broke away from her lips to kiss down her neck, and Betty gave a breathy sigh as he hit a tender spot below her chin. He flicked out his tongue to tease at the skin some more, and she ground her hips against his, creating delicious friction. Jughead let out another groan, louder this time, and Betty repeated the action. 

Jughead moved back up to kiss her lips, and she returned it hungrily. She shifted yet again in his lap, he pulled away to take a deep breath. 

“What are we doing, Betty?” he gasped against her lips. 

“I thought that was obvious, Jug,” she giggled. “We’re making out. And you call yourself a detective?”

“No, Betts,” he sighed, leaning away from her lips so he wouldn’t be tempted to dive right back in. “Didn’t you tell Archie like, a month ago that you were in love with him? I’ve been dreaming about this for years, but I don’t want to be a rebound for you.”

“Years, Juggie?” Her expression sobered. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“For the same reason you never told Archie.”

Betty tipped her head, so her forehead was resting against Jughead’s. “Juggie, all these years, I’ve been chasing after the wrong boy. Since everything came to light about Archie and Ms Grundy, I’ve realized that I never really loved him, just the idea of him.”

“So I’m not a rebound?” Jughead asked hopefully.

“You’re not a rebound,” Betty confirmed, smiles creeping over both of their faces. Jughead leaned in to kiss her again, and it quickly heated up. Betty tugged his bottom lip between her teeth and gave it a tug, and Jughead’s pants crossed the line to uncomfortably tight. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Jughead flipped them, so that Betty was laying beneath him, panting hard. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she pulled his hips down to meet hers. He ground his hips between her legs, and she gasped at the feeling, tightening her legs around him and lifting her hips off of the cot. 

“I gotta know right away,” he grunted, moving against her again. “How far do you want to go? Cuz I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Betty let out a high pitched moan as he thrusted against her core, his jeans rubbing against the thin material of her skirt that got tucked between their bodies somehow.

“As far as you want, Jughead,” she gasped in his ear. “I’m willing to go all the way, if you are.” 

Jughead groaned yet again, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy as she rolled her hips against him again. He shifted his weight to one arm and grabbed her lower thigh with his free hand. Slowly, he ran his hand up the outside of her thigh, and Betty relaxed her grip around his waist, spreading her legs against the mattress. When he got to the hem of her underwear, he teased his finger underneath the edge, and she squirmed beneath him. 

“Can I take these off?” he asked, voice gruff in her ear. She nodded excitedly, and he shifted again to free up his other hand. He hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties and dragged them down her long, toned legs. He tossed them aside, and pressed a kiss to her ankle. Jughead trailed soft kisses up the inside of her calf, up past her knee, and up her inner thigh. He paused to flick the hem of her skirt up, and moaned when he saw how wet she already was. 

“Is this okay?” His voice was gentle, and his face was halfway up her thigh. Betty’s eyes were closed, her head thrown back, and her lips parted. She nodded and he grinned as he continued on his path. He paused to suck a hickey at the crease where her hip connected to her leg, and again, she squirmed against him. Jughead was suddenly thankful that he already put on the second reel of film, so there would be no need for any interruptions. 

Jughead parted her legs further, and draped one over his shoulder. He leaned forward and licked tentatively up her slit, and was rewarded with a low moan. “Don’t hold back,” he murmured, “Let me hear you, baby.” He repeated his action and she moaned again, louder this time. Her reactions spurred him on, and he quickly found her clit, licking and sucking to make her moan as loudly as possible. Her hips bucked up and nearly hit him in the forehead when he slipped two fingers inside her, and he chuckled before pinning her down with his other hand. 

“Jug, Jughead,” she panted above him, her voice high pitched with pleasure. “Jug, I’m gonna cum,” she whimpered. Moments later, she clenched around his fingers, and came all over his tongue. He greedily lapped up her release, and worked her down from her high. He crawled back up over her body, dropping tender kisses over her clothing, and melted when he saw Bett sprawled out on the shitty cot, a peaceful, blissed out expression on her face. 

“Jughead,” she panted, struggling to form words. “That was insane.”

“Tell me about it,” he chuckled, grinning smugly at her, before ducking down and nuzzling at the soft skin of her neck, peppering kisses and kitten licks over the flushed area. Her already boneless figure relaxed further under his touch, and soon she was moaning again and tugging at his clothes. Jughead sat up and quickly shucked his tshirt and jeans, then assisted Betty in the removal of her blouse as well. “You’re stunning,” he breathed reverently against the newly exposed skin below her collarbone. 

Betty giggled and reached behind herself to unclasp her bra. The garment fell between them, and Jughead was at a loss for words. He brought a hand up to cautiously cup one of her breasts. Carefully, he pinched her nipple and rolled it around his thumb and finger. A high pitched moan escaped her lips, and her blush spread down to the soft, pale skin on her chest as Jughead continued to fondle her breasts. His kisses were beginning to trail lower and lower, until he finally wrapped his lips around her other nipple. Betty gasped again and arched her back into his touch, giving him all the encouragement he needed to begin sucking a hickey on the underside of the soft mound of flesh.

“Juggie,” she moaned again, lifting her hips up toward his. “I need you now!”

Jughead didn’t need to be told twice. He sprang up off the cot and rummaged in the front pocket of his backpack. There, he found a single condom, one his dad threw at him and muttered something about ‘too young to be a grandpa.’ Shaking any thought of his dad from his head, Jughead pulled his boxers down and rolled the condom onto his aching length. 

He jumped back onto the bed and Betty laughed when the springboard beneath them bounced in reply. She flipped up the hem of her skirt so that it laid on her stomach, and Jughead hovered above her. He guided his cock toward her entrance, and caught her eye with a meaningful look. Betty nodded urgently, and he eased into her slowly, allowing her to adjust to the stretch. 

“You doing okay?” he asked shakily, his head ready to explode from pleasure, and he hadn’t even bottomed out yet. She gave an equally shaky _yes _and moved so that the rest of his length was inside her. Betty gave a ragged groan of pleasure, and Jughead moved to nibble at the tender skin behind her ear.__

__Jughead still couldn’t grasp the reality of the situation. Betty Cooper, his dream girl, was lying almost naked beneath him, moaning in his ear while he thrusted in and out of her tight, wet center. He felt his release sneaking up on him, so he shifted onto one arm to gently rub her clit. The last thing he wanted was to leave her unsatisfied. As their moans and sighs blended together in the hot, sticky air of the projection booth, Jughead felt her walls fluttering around his overly sensitive cock, and moments later, she squeezed around him and threw her head back in ecstasy as a stream of soft moans flowed uncontrollably past her lips. Jughead gave a loud, harsh grunt as he, too, climaxed._ _

__A few minutes later, Jughead pulled out and tossed the condom toward the growing pile of garbage in the corner, with a mental note to take care of it properly later. He hugged Betty close to his chest and rolled so they were on their sides, facing one another._ _

__“So that happened,” he said apprehensively, waiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak._ _

__“Mmm yeah it did,” Betty replied softly, nuzzling into his neck and lightly biting his collarbone. “Any regrets?”_ _

__“None whatsoever,” he sighed, relieved beyond relief. “You?”_ _

__“How could I regret that?” she laughed, shifting closer to his warm, bare body. “Every second was magical.”_ _

__They were silent for a while, basking in the comfortable atmosphere of their afterglow. Jughead’s fingers traced idle swirls on her back, and Betty stroked her thumb gently over his hip bone. The projector provided white noise, the whirring and clicking almost therapeutic._ _

__“So where do we go from here?” Jughead was the first to break the silence. Betty lifted her head from where it was still nestled in his neck and smiled at him. Her finger came up to trace the delicate shape of his soft lips._ _

__“Well, I was _hoping _you might want to take me out on a date?” she asked playfully.___ _

____A grin began to spread over Jughead’s face. “Oh yeah? Maybe grab a burger and catch a show at the Bijou?”_ _ _ _

____“Mmm, sounds perfect,” she sighed contentedly, snuggling back into him once more._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> There is a HUGE Memorial Day Sale going on at bettyandveronica.com this weekend. Use my coupon code KELLEY15 for an additional 15% off these amazing prices! Don't wait, shop now and save BIG $$$


End file.
